Son of Spiderman
by NesquickP
Summary: Ben Parker, son of Peter Parker, finds out he has inherited the powers of his father and becomes the next Spiderman. But things will not be easy for him with old and new villains making his life complicated.
1. Parker!

Chapter 1: Parker!

**_The time is 11:40am September 27th, 2012. Location: Midtown High School_**

_New York City. What an amazing place. The sun is shining and ah hell the birds are singing! It may not be California or Miami but god damn its nice. It's days like this I-_

"BEN PARKER!" Said an old teacher. "Can you pay attention in class please?"

_Crap. I always forget when I day dream. Especially in science. The old guy that yelled at me is Mr. Cazell. Not the best guy to be around and I don't think he is a big fan of me. _

The class bell rings and students start to get up

"Remember class." Says mr. cazell. "Your science project is due 2 weeks from now. Be sure to figure out what you are going to do."

_Ah science, not my strongest suit. At least my dad can help me with that._

"Ben Parker you son of a bitch!"

_Gee, I wonder who could be calling me?_

Ben turns around to see his best friend. Around the same height as ben but skinnier. Dark short hair and a athletic like attitude.

"Zach! How the hell are you man? Its been a week!" Says Ben

"Well my dad is doing well, and lets just say Long Island isn't the most vacationing spot" Says Zach "But how about you dude? Or should I say, Birthday boy? When is it? Tomorrow? "

"Of course! *Laughs* Why you ask? Ben says

"Well, it just so happens you are turning 16 and it just so happens that me and a few of the guys are taking you somewhere awesome!" Zach says with confidants

_If there is one thing I love about Zach, he always seems to be doctor positive_

"Let me guess..." Says ben. "The Grill? The only cool place the cool kids of Manhattan go to hang?"

Zach laughs "But of course! We can have some dinner there, and maybe you can catch miss Matthews there as well"

Ben turns around and notices a young beautiful 16 year old with long black hair by her locker.

_Ashley Matthews. Wow. Such an amazing girl. Pretty. Popular. Funny. Maybe Zach is right. Maybe I can make my moves at the best place us teens hang out! We can bond and talk and maybe we can go on a date! _

Is Ben making googly eyes on Ashley again?" says another girl, as she walks over to the 2 boys.

"Me? What? No!" Says Ben

"Don't mind him Sam. Ben always has his eyes set on googly when around Ashley" Zach says while laughing

"Oh Ben, you can't always focus on things that won't benefit you in the future." Sam says while trying to get Bens attention

"Sorry." Ben says "Ive just had a crush on her since we were both freshmen and Now that our Junior year has just started I think I have a chance to finally get the girl for me."

"Ben your head is in the clouds" Sam says while patting Bens head "Things are not as simple as they seem. Besides, isn't Ashley dating a certain jock? A one Jack Grant?"

Just as Sam says Jacks name, he starts walking out of a class and towards Ashley

"Yeah, the jerkoff football player. I'll worry about that another time. Come on guys lets get to lunch" Says Ben

Ben, Zach and Sam walk off to the cafeteria as the old teacher mr. cazell looks on and hides bac in his classroom and talks out a walkie talkie

"It's me." Says mr. cazell "So far no changes, but I think I should keep a bigger eye on him. Sooner or later things will start changing"

"Very well" Says a mysterious voice" Just don't get yourself caught."

"I understand."


	2. Sweet 16 part 1

Chapter 2: Sweet 16 part 1

The 1:50 finale bell rang and the class day was over. All students ran outside in cheer that it was friday. Ben, Zach and Sam walk out normally towards the bus stop.

"So you going to the Grill with us later Sam?" Says Zach

Sam smiles. "Of course I will! What time?"

"11pm" Says Zach, looking at his phone. "It's going to be a late night."

"Sweet! See you guys then. And happy early birthday Ben" Says Sam as she gets into her dads car.

"Thanks!" Yells Ben. "Alright dude lets walk on home.

Zach and Ben start to walk home and they stop by a newspaper stand. Pat picks up The Daily Bugle paper

_Politics politics and politics. Damn Mayor J Jonah Jameson's ego is bigger then ever. _

Zach picks up another bugle paper and reads the top story

"Look at this." Says Zach. "Tomorrow will have been 10 years since Spiderman stopped being a hero. He retired on September 28th 2002 after a battle that amost killed him!"

"I heard of that. I think the Green Goblin" Says Ben "But we got new heroes all over this city."

Ben and Zach end up at Ben's home and they part ways.

"See you tonight bro, Happy Birthday!" Says Zach walking away.

"See you later man!" says Ben as he waves goodbye and walks in his home and is stopped by his mother, Mary Jane Parker.

"We need to talk." Said Bens mother

"Ok?" Says a confused Ben

_What did I do now?_

Ben and Mary Jane walk into the living room to see an angry 40 year old man standing with his arms crossed.

"Oh hey dad" says Ben sarcastically

"I got a call today from the school. You were daydreaming again all class." Says Bens dad

"Well sorry to have disappointed the great Peter Parker, science genius . Science just isn't my best class" Says Ben

Peter sighs "Look I understand if science is not your favorite class. but you need to at least pay attention in the class. It's important to get some education that can benefit you one day."

"Sure dad. Maybe one day but you have to realize something. You can't turn me into you! I'm not you!" Yells Ben.

"Ben!" Yells Mary Jane

"It's ok, I am sorry if it looks that way but I am just trying to help you get ready for the future." Says Peter

"Well you don't have to. I can take care of myself. Now I gotta get ready for tonight. I'm going out with friends." Says Ben

"I don't know about that son, I think you should stay home for the night at least." Says Peter

Ben rolls his eyes "Dad I have not hung out with zach in a few weeks. And its a birthday party. It's only for the night. I will be fine. Please?"

Peter looks at Mary Jane and shakes his head up and down. "I still don't know. It would be better if you stay home tonight. Trust me."

"You guys are overprotecting me! NY isn't the dangerous crime wave it was back when you guys were kids." Yells Ben "I understand you want me to be safe but I always am!"

"Sweetie listen to your father. He knows more then you think." Says Mary Jane

"I never said he didn't. But I've handled walking to school for years and nothings happened. the city is safe and so am I! You guys don't need to shadow me!" Ben yells as he runs into his room.

Mary Jane sighs and looks at Peter.

"We do overshadow him honey. And you may not realize it but, you do try to make him like you sometimes."

"Sometimes I realize it to." Says Peter. "It's just, were getting closer to the moment we've both been waiting for and he needs to be ready."

"Then why not tell him about it all before he acquires it all?" Says Mary Jane

"I can't just tell him about all that stuff at a young age. 16 seems like the perfect time for hi to learn it all." Says Peter

Mere hours have passed and Ben looks at his cellphone with texts from Zach telling him to come to the grill.

_They are so over protective. I mean..I love them both but I am not a small child anymore. It's times I take a risk. And if I get caught, well then I'd better find a great place_ _to hide._

Ben climbs out of the window onto the fire escape and manages to jump safety onto the ground and makes his way to The Grill, unaware his father Peter is watching him run off.


	3. Sweet 16 part 2

Chapter 3:

Ben looks at his phone as it hits 11pm and he see's The Grill's door.

_Aright, I'll stop by a little bit. Say hello, grab some food and head out._

Ben walks up to the door and opens and goes inside, all of a sudden he has this weird feeling at the back of his head as he turns on the lights when everyone stands up and yells "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Ben almost flinches as he smiles and laughs "Thank you, thank you!"

People start getting back to their normal spots as music is playing and Ben walks towards Zach and Sam.

"So, how much did this cost you?" Asks Ben

Zach looks at Sam as they both say "80 dollars"

"Damn" whistles Ben. "This is nice. Thanks guys."

"Ah it was nothing" says Zach

Ben looks around "I'm guessing its just you guys here for me *Laughs*"

Sam laughs "Pretty much but other people from school are here to, just for their own terms"

The 3 then order dinner and have a fantastic time while watching the baseball game

"Dammit mets!" yells Zach. "So close and yet so far."

"Maybe next year." Says Ben

All of a sudden a news report is shown on tv

"Channel 11 news report: Criminal Jerry Blerk escaped from police custody. He was arrested for thef and kidnapping. *Shows picture of him* If you see this man contact the local authorities." We return to you regular scheduled programming"

Ben, Zach and Sam look at each other

"Pretty crazy huh." Says Zach

"Lets hope the police can handle it." Says Sam.

Ben looks over and see's Ashley Matthews standing outside and he stands up.

"Sorry guys but, I am going to uh, get some air." Ben says as he gets up.

_Ok, shes not single. But at least talk to her. Get to know her._

Ben makes his way outside to Ashley

"Hey Ashley." Says Ben

Ashley turns around "Oh hello Ben. I heard you got a birthday surprise in there."

"Haha yeah you saw that?" Says Ben

"Sure did" Ashley says smiling "You got good friends. How old will you be?

Ben looks at his phone "I'll be 16 in 2 minutes. How are you? We bareley talk."

Ashley sighs "Well thats Jacks problem. He gets jealous to easily sometimes. Its sweet in the beginning but now..."

Ben looks worried as Ashley keeps talking but all Ben hears is ringing in his head which start to hurt him.

_The hell is that coming from?_

Ashley keeps talking not noticing Ben "...I just don't know if its working out. I like him but..." She notices Ben "Ben are you ok?"

The ringing gets louder as Ben looks at his phone as he realizes everything is in slow motion, he looks around and everything is going slow except him. Then he feels something in the back of him as a fist is about to hit him, thinking quickly he moves out of the way in fast motion and its revealed Jack is behind him.

Jack looks at Ben angrily "What the hell are you doing talking to my girlfriend Parker?"

"Jack stop, were just talking nothings going on, right Ben?"

All of a sudden Ben starts wooing his head back and forth

Jack looks confused "Ben you ok?"

Ben then starts hearing more noises, the car stopping a mile away from him, the TV inside the grill and more. Finally he gets mad and tries running away.

"THE NOISES!" yells Ben as he runs away

"Nice Jack, this is why I barely have friends." sighs Ashley

"The guys weird Ashley. Besides he is off somewhere else" Says Jack

Sam and Zach stand up and see Ben is gone.

"Zach, where is Ben?" Asks Sam

Zach looks outside" He was just outside..."

Mean while a few blocks away Ben runs into an ally as the ringing continues.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

Ben then runs up against a building and lays his hands on the wall

_Was it something I ate? I gotta lay off the 2 layer cheeseburgers._

Then as Ben is trying to get his hands off the building he notices that its stuck. He pulls and pulls until finally his hands let go

_What...what is this..?_

Ben looks at his hands and then puts his hands on the wall and starts climbing. "Holy Crap! Am I really doing this!?"

Ben reaches the top of a 5 story building and looks at the bottom

"Wow...Did I just climb a wall? How did I do that?"

All of a sudden he hears another ring in his head and he looses balance and he falls off the building.

"AHH CRAP CRAP" Yells Ben as his hands are flinging all over the place until a string of web his a part of another wal and he grabs on and swings until he lands on garbage. Ben gets up all freaked out and he looks at his hands and moves his 2 fingers down on his palm and shoots web out. He looks shocked as he sees the web hit the wall

_Oh my god..._

Ben starts to make his way to his home and looks at his phone as it reads 12:23 am

_Am I part spider? But how the hell did that happen? I didn't eat any Radio active spiders at the grill, unless its a part of the cheeseburger I ate. the spider burger...yeah not a great sale._

Ben opens his door to see his father standing there in front of him

"Dad..." Ben says "I...I..."

Peter then web shuts the door and Ben's eyes gets bigger as he looks shocked and confused at his father

"We need to talk." Says Peter


	4. Who You Are

Chapter 4: Who You Are

Ben standed there by his father, Peter, confused yet speechless.

"D..dad...ar...are you? Stutters Ben

"Yes son, I was Spiderman." Says Peter. "Many years ago when I was 15 me and the rest of the midtown science class went on a field trip to Oscorp lab's to see the genetic tests. And one of the genetic altered spiders got loose and bit me, unknowing to anyone, and i developed my powers that night."

"My god." Says Ben "Does mom know?

"Of course she does. She knew for a while before we married." Says Peter

"And that is also a complicated story" Laughs Mary Jane as she enters the room.

"So I inherited your powers?" Asks Ben

Peter shakes his head up and down

"But...how come it took so long for the powers to come out?" Asks Ben

"Well..." Says Peter "I talked to a powerful hero, Doctor Strange who congerd a spell to delay the powers from appearing until your 16th age. Trust me, It would be hard to handle a baby with spider powers."

"That I don't doubt." Laughs Ben "So..what happens now?"

"Now, comes one of the hard parts. I've not been Spiderman for 10 years. And unknowing to you and most of NY, crime is on the rise and something is going to happen. I don't know what but I know something big and bad."

"So, am I the next spiderman?"

"Yes, You were given amazing power, and you have a responsibility to it. You must protect this city and help it before it turns into the waste Land I was told of."

Ben looks around, still in confusion bit determination. "Ok. I still don't know but...I am not the most...skilled fighter, or really a fighter at all...are you sure I'm really the next spiderman?

Peter laughs and puts his hands on Bens shoulder. "Yes I am very sure, and you will be trained. You will visit the Baxter Building first thing in the morning and find a mister Franklin Richards. He is a good friend of mine."

Ben looks at his father and mother, then looks down at the floor. "This is a lot to take it. I guess I can never tell my friends? Zach? Sam?"

_Because I think Zach would love being friends with a super hero. _

"No." Says Peter closing his eyes. "You got to keep this as secret as possible. The more no one knows, the more they are safe."

_Then again maybe being attacked by villains would make Zach un friend me on Facebook _

"I'm sorry about this coming right at you son, This was around the same time I got the powers, and It would of been better knowing at a certain age. Now you better get some sleep. You have a busy day later."

Ben then starts to walk to his room but stops "Dad, why did you stop being spiderman 10 years ago?"

Peter looked confused "Well...I was..getting old, and just realized that I didn't have it in me anymore, look more will be explained one day, you need some sleep."

Ben then enters his room and sees he got a text by Zach that said "What happened dude? Don't tell me you pussed out on Ashley? Do I gotta get the rake again?" Ben laughs and answers "Something came up dude, I'll talk about it later." Then he puts his phone down and goes to sleep.

Mean while across the city in an abandoned Oscorp building there is a lab room with the light off, then someone steps in and turns on the lights and looks at the lab equipment.

"Now...we begin."


End file.
